Skidamarink a dink a dink
by supermangageek23
Summary: Kagome teaches Rin and Shippo a song for valentines Day.
1. Skidamarink

***I do not own Inuyasha, Hope you like this little oneshot. The song Skidamrink is a childern's song and i thought it fit for Valentines Day. Please review***

Kagome had been spending time teaching the kids something all morning long. The others in the group were getting a bit antsy wondering what they were up to.

By mid day while everyone was gathered around Kaede's hut, Kagome and the kids finally came back.

Wearing flower crowns and neacklaces they stood in front of there little audience.

"We prepared something for guys for Valentine's Day!" Kagome told them. The others sat in

" Skidamarink a dink a dink

skidamarink a doo

I love you

(I love you)

Skidamarink a dink a dink

skidamarink a doo

I love you

I love you in the morning

and in the afternoon

I love you in the evening underneath the moon

Oh

Skidamrink a dink a dink

Skidamarink a doo

I Looooooove you!" The childern sang smiling from ear to ear and doing little movements to match with the words. As they finished the others looked with smiles themselves of the cuteness from Rin and Shippo.

However...

As they travled they kids wouldn't stop singing the song and the travlers went from being tired of the song to being completly annoyed by the song.

"I blame you for this miko" was all Sesshomaru said as Rin sang in his ear.

-  
>words:240 Happy Valentine's Day!<p> 


	2. Baby Bumble Bee

**Hello all, here's another childern song that i thought would be funny if the kids sang it.**

**I do not oown Inuyasha**

There were resting on the outskirts of a nearby village. Sango and Miroku in the village buying food and other things leaving Inuyasha, Kagome , Sesshomaru and his group.

Shippo and Rin played a little game of tag, Inuyasha sat in a tree, Sesshomaru sat against a different tree and Kagome watched the childeren.

"You guys wanna learn another song?"

"Yeah!" said the hyper little kids.

"Okey Dokey! Repeat after me! I'm bringin home my baby bumble bee, won't my momma be so proud of me, I'm bringin home my baby bumble bee won't my momma be so proud of me! Now repat."

"Im bringing home my baby bumble bee won't my mamma be so proud of me,I'm bringin home my baby bumble bee won't my momma be so proud of me" sang the kids.

"Ouch! it stung me!" Again the kids repeated exagarating the ouch.

"Im squishing up my baby bumble bee won't my momma be so proud of me, I'm squishin up my baby bumble bee won't my moma be so proud of me"

"You what!" said Inuyasha jumping down from his perch on the tree. "Oh be quiet Inuyasha" with that said Kagome turned back to the kids and continued the song.

"Yuck! it's all over me!"

"Seriously Kagome , where do come up with this songs?"

"Sit. I'm wiping off my baby bumble bee won't my momma be so proud of me, I'm wipin off my baby bumblee bee won't my momma be so proud of me!" sang Kagome.

The Kagome and the kids spent the rest of the sfternoon sining and laughing.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was considering the words to the song.

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"If something is to ever hurt or bother you, follow the words to the song the Miko taught you and crush it. This one will surley be proud of you."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will crush bee's that bother me."

"Hn"

"Um... Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean the song like that.."

**words: 347**

**Yeah this chapter wasn't all that great but I hope you liked it, I used this song because I remember when my dad came down to vist and my sistar was singing this song i thought oh, how cute. until it got to the part about squishin up the bee, then i was totally like wtf. anyway im rambling hope you like this short chapter.**


	3. Baby Shark

**I do not own InuYasha or the song Baby Shark, I couldn t find the original writer of the song.**

**Also a thank you to my beta.**

They were resting in a field taking a break from there endless searching. Kagome was teaching the children about animals, with the other adults secretly listening as well.

She was telling them about sharks when she came up with the idea that a song would make the subject more fun.

"You guys wanna learn a song about sharks?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Rin and Shippo shouted while the adults inwardly groaned. Everytime the miko taught the children a song, it ended with the two kids repeating the lyrics until everyone wanted to pound their head into a tree.

"Alrighty, the song comes with dance moves as well. So follow after me. Baaaaaaby shark do do dodo, baby shark do do dodo, baby shark do do dodo, baby shark!" Kagome sang clapping her hands sideways.

The kids copied the movement singing along.

"Maaaaaaama shark do do dodo, mama shark do do dodo, mama shark do do dodo, mama shark!" Kagome sang extending her arms a bit and clapping again.

"Daaaaaady shark do do dodo, daddy shark do do dodo, daddy shark do do dodo, daddy shark!" Kagome extended her arms completely and clapped , the kids copying her movements.

"I went swimin' do do dodo, went swimin' do do dodo, went swimin' do do dodo, went swimin'" Kagome sang moving her arms as if she were actually swiming.

"Saw a shark do do dodo, saw a shark do do dodo, saw a shark do do dodo, saw a shark!" She sang putting her hands to her eyes like glasses.

"I swam faster do do dodo, swam-"

"Dear Kami, Kagome! The song is still going!" Whined InuYasha from his spot. "I actually want you to "sit" me so I can get away from your singing."

Kagome smiled sweetly." Well, that s no problem. I ll gladly be willing to help. SIT!"

"I was joking," mumbled InuYasha from the ground. The kids giggled, asking for her to continue the song.

"I swam faster do do dodo, swam faster do do dodo, swam faster do do dodo, swam faster!" Kagome sang, moving her arms even faster as she pretended to swim.

"Lost an arm do do dodo, lost an arm do do dodo, lost an arm do do dodo, lost an arm!" She sang holding her arm like a chicken wing, bouncing it up and down.

"Lost a leg do do dodo, lost a leg do do dodo, lost a leg do do dodo, lost a leg!"

Sango and Miroku were laughing at the sight they saw before them. Kagome was holding her leg up bouncing on one foot and moving her leg like a chicken singing, the kids copying her movements.

"Call 9-1-1 do do dodo, call 911 do do dodo, call 911-"

"Kagome-sama what s 911?" Rin asked.

"In my time, it s a number you dial on the phone to contact the police or hospital to help you when your hurt."

"The hos-pit-al is the place you told us about that s like a healers hut except bigger, right?"

"Right! Now back to the song! Call 9-1-1 do do dodo, call 911 do do dodo, call 911!" sang Kagome while she pretended to dial numbers in her hand.

"I went tooooooo heaven do do dodo, went to heaven do do dodo, went to-"

"This song is somewhat depressing Kagome. You get attacked, then go to heaven." said Sango.

"Buuuut, it has a happy ending", Kagome replied.

"It does?" yelled the kids.

"Of course, it does!" Kagome replied. The song is almost done. Went to heaven do do dodo, went to heaven!" She sang moving her hands above her head to signify a halo.

"Okay here s the last line of the song, Came back as aaaaaaaaaaaaa baby shark! do do dodo, baby shark do do dodo, and then the song repeats."

"Ohhhhh, so the song repeats itself over and over again?" asked Rin. Kagome nodded, "Yup, you stop singing when you get tired."

"Shippo-kun, let s sing it again, again!"

The rest of the group groaned, and Kagome giggled.

"Miko, this one is pleased."

"You are? Why?"

"Not only is this ones ward learning new things, this one gets to see his brother annoyed to no end."

**Hello, um something weird happened hen I uploaded this, so I may have to re-edit and re-upload this chapter. if you wanna read it with no mistakes or problems i also uploaded on Dokuga, so yeah. anyway hope you liked this chapter please review**


	4. Angel Baby

**I do not own InuYasha or the song Angel Baby by Rosie and The Originals**; personally I like the version by Linda Ronstadt. I had a CD with her and another singer doing a bunch of songs, all the songs were soft and listening to it when I was little helped me go to sleep. That s sorta where the idea for this chapter came from, anyway here you go.  
>Again thank you to my wonderful beta Kayelyn<p>

It was late evening and everyone was preparing for bed after eating dinner. The kids were asleep together in one of Kagome s sleeping bags. Kagome was preparing to lie down as well when Shippo began to cry, waking Rin as well.  
>"Aw honey, what s wrong?" Kagome asked gently, pulling Shippo into her arms as well as Rin, who was still groggy.<br>"I-I-I had a ni-nightmare, it was so scary!" The last bit came out as a whine as Shippo began crying again.  
>"Oi! Shut up, brat! Aren t you a full demon? Here you are crying like a baby!" Inuyasha sneered.<br>"SIT! Ignore him, Shippo, what was your dream about?"

"I was remembering when the Thunder Brothers came and killed my pappppppa" said Shippo in a cry again.  
>"Shh shh, it s okay. I ll sing you a lullaby to help you sleep. How does that sound?" Kagome crooned.<br>Shippo nodded into her shirt and settled into her arms, Rin doing the same.  
>Kagome began to sing:<p>

"It s just like heaven, being here with you

You're like an angel, too good to be true

But after all I love you, I do

Angel Baby, my Angel Baby

When you are near me

My heart skips a beat I can hardly stand on my own two feet

Because I love you,

I love you, I do

Angel Baby, my Angel Baby

Ooooh I love you, ooooh I do,  
>No one could love you like I do"<p>

Kagome whistled the musical part before continuing.

"Please never leave me blue and alone

If you ever go, I'm sure you'll come back home

Because I love you,

I love you I do

Angel Baby, my Angel Baby

Ooooh I love you, ooooh I do

No one could love you like I do" Kagome hummed the rest of the tune to the song, gently rocking until both children were asleep.  
>As she put them down, Shippo whispered so softly she almost missed it, "I love you Mama".<br>Kagome smiled gently as she tucked the kids in nice and tight and whispered back, "I love you too, baby".

**hope you liked it, again there was a problem with uploading it to Fanfiction, if you want the version that doesn't have any errors you can go to Dokuga.**

please review

words:350


	5. Starlight

**I do not own InuYasha or the nursery ryme Starlight or the Song Twinkle Twinkle by Jane Taylor.**

**Thanks again to my beta Kayelyn**

**By the way this is a two parter sorta :/**

Kagome and the two groups, InuYasha s tachi and Sesshomaru s tachi, were in a giant field resting for the night.

Kagome was laying on the bare grass and beside her were Rin and Shippo, all three of them staring at the stars.

It was a clear night, letting the stars shine brighter and leaving everyone just a bit calmer and relaxed.

Kagome content and happy began singing softly:

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I Wonder What You Are

Up Above The World So High

Like A Diamond In The Sky

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I Wonder What you Are"

Kagome s eyes closed, and her soft voice drifted through the night. The kids fell into the comforting embrace of the song and the peaceful night as well, as the adults who tried as the might to stay awake.

**words:137 please review .**


	6. Starbright

**The Second part.**

**I disclaim all rights and thank you to my readers and beta .**

Kagome carried the two little bundles, and put them in her sleeping bag making sure the blanket was wrapped around them good and tight.

She looked around the campsite seeing all her group members had fallen asleep.

Except for him.

Golden eyes locked with her blue-gray ones.

They stayed locked in contact a while before she broke it to look up at the sky. She tilted her head completely back, losing her balance and falling but still kept her eyes on the stars above.

Starlight, starbright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight, she whispered to herself, before closing her eyes and saying her wish.

The daiyoukai had seen her stare at the sky, saw her fall and heard her say something about a wish. The daiyoukai silently wondered what the little miko with eyes closed and head facing the sky wished for.

Golden eyes left the miko and stared up at the sky, wondering and thinking.

**words:170 please review**


	7. Kiss Away The BooBoo

**Hey peeps, I'm not dead! I'm alive! Anyhoo, here's an update for you.**  
><strong>I do not own InuYasha, this chapter was not betaed because I wanted to upload it right away for you.<strong>  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The gang was looking for shards once again.

Kagome was in the front with the kids running and playing around her legs. So far it had been a good day even though they hadn't found any shards yet. Kagome was content and happy she looked at the kids playing and warned them to be careful running around because they could trip.

As soon as the words left her mouth Rin tripped and fell to the grown. Kagome rushed to her side kneeling beside her. "Are you alrighty sweetie?" Rin sniffled and nodded her head but Kagome could tell she was putting on a brave face.

Picking up Rin, Kagome sat her down on a raised rock and began digging in her bag for her medicine kit. Lifting Rin's kimono where she could see her knee but so the little girl wouldn't feel embarrassed she revealed a bad scratch bleeding.

Rin sniffled again and Kagome gave her a gentle smile. "This might sting a little sweetie." Kagome wiped the blood away then wiped in some cream followed by a band-aid.

Patting Rin's knee softly Kagome kissed where the band-aid was at then leaned back looking at rin said " I kissed the boo-boo away. Feel better?"

Rin smiled and let out a soft giggle nodding her head.

**hey I know this is short but the next chapter is a contiunation from here which I'll upload in a moment**

**please review**


	8. Ups a Daisy

**Sorry for not updating in a long while, I just couldn't really think of much I was mainly writing for another story on FFn the fandom being TMI so if you like the mortal instruments series you might like want to check it out. Anyhoo sorry for not updating and I do not own InuYasha.**  
><strong>Also I'm not really sure if I'll get in trouble or not so i'm going to disclaim that i don't own the idea of the saying ups a daisy I just know people say it when lifting little kids when they're sad. And this was not bated so sorry for any errors.<strong>  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kagome stood up and looked down at Rin as she looked up. Kagome could tell that Rin was still slightly upset so she thought of something that could make her smile.

Putting her hands under Rin's arms Kagome lifted her and shouted an Ups a Daisy, holding Rin to her she spinned her around till the little girl was giggling.  
>"Miss Kagome is making Rin very dizzy!" Rin said with a laugh.<p>

Kagome set Rin down Shippo coming up to Rin and hugged her. "Can we go now?" said the loud voice of Inuyasha. Kagome who was still in a light good mood answered with a sure sure.

They fell into their walk again, Sango catching up to Kagome telling her how cute that was with Miroku saying he thought it was cute too while his hand wandered.

A slap and a yell of "PERVERT!" the day was going pretty normal.

page break ^_^' sorry

Later that evening at after dinner while everyone was relaxing and taking in the warmth of the fire, the children fast asleep a certain daiyoukai has his eyes on a certain miko.

"Miko" Kagome turns her head to Sesshomaru and replies " Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"  
>"This one thanks you for taking care of this one's wards hurts."<p>

Kagome gave a wide smile " No problem Lord Sesshomaru." and turned back to her friends and the fire.

Even though Kagome had turned away Sesshomaru still had his eyes on a certain little miko. Thinking and calculating and wondering about the mysterious person who was Kagome.

**please review ^_^**


	9. I Want A Mommy!

**I do not own InuYasha , I disclaim all rights! This was not edited**  
><strong>Happy Mother's Day, I hope it's a good one for all you mother's<strong>

They were on a break, the adults tired and worn out, well except for the one daiyoukai and half youkai.

The kids asked to wander a were told they could as long as they didn't go too far off, with shouts of yes the kids were off to play.

Kagome layed sprawled out on the grass her eyes closed and her body releasing the tension of the day. Sango and Miroku were knocked out leaning against each other, Sesshomaru sat against a tree with his eyes closed but ears open. Inuyasha went off in the woods to do whatever.

As Kagome neared a light sleep she heard the wails of Shippo. Her eyes shot open and she rushed to where she heard the sound of Shippos tears, Sesshomaru following behind her.

Kagome found Shippo and Rin sitting on the ground, Shippo crying and Rin looking like she was holding her own tears in. Sitting down immediately and bringing the children into her her lap she whispered and cooed till Shippo calmed down nothing left of tears except some hiccups.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kagome asked making Shippo look at her. Shippo's lip trembled and he hugged closer to her. Rin spoke up. "We were playing. We wandered a bit too far, and ran into some of the kids of the village." Rin began with a slightly guilty look. " They asked Rin why she was playing with a demon. They told Rin, demons were bad. Rin said Shippo was her friend. Rin told them that Lord Sesshomaru was a demon but he took in Rin." Rin's lip began to tremble as well " They told Rin that's probably why Rin's parents left her. Because Rin hangs with demons. Then they threw rocks at Shippo and Rin"

Sesshomaru growled lowly at the insolence of the village children's audacity to throw rocks at Rin. Kagome was mad as well, how can kids be so mean.

"I miss my momma!" Shippo finally managed to get out. Kagome felt a slight pang in her heart because she felt like she was a mother figure to Shippo.

"Now both of you listen to me. Both of your parents loved you guys soo much. Even though they passed on, it wasn't anything you did, Kami just needed them. But he sent you people to take care of you, right? Kami sent Sesshomaru for you Rin, and Shippo didn't Inuyasha and I come for you?"

Both kids looked up Kagome, taking in what she was saying and finding truth. "Everyone has a mother and a father but what makes a mommy or a daddy is love. For example Kade-sama isn't related to me at all but she's like my own mother to me." Kagome gave the kids a gentle smile and brought them closer to her. " Your real parents may not be here anymore, but aren't there people who you see as parents? I love you guys like my own children, how do you feel about me?"

New tears sprang into Shippo and Rin's eyes "We love you too mama!" they hugged her tightly, their little hands holding onto the fabric of her outfit.

Standing with both kids in her arms, she turned and prepared to go back to the campsite only to see Sesshomaru standing and giving her a look she couldn't understand. Sesshomaru moved his eyes from Kagome's to little Rin's.

Moving swiftly he stood before Kagome and the kids putting his large hand on Rin's head and giving her a gesture without words then turning to Shippo shocking him and Kagome he patted Shippo's head as well. "Head up kit."

He turned and started leading the way back. Kagome smiled and began to follow him back to the campsite.

***please review***


	10. Even Adults Get BooBoos

**So this is a sorta continuation idea from the last two chapters, so yeah... Anyhoo I do not own InuYasha and never will so onwards with the story. oh also this was not baetaed ( - i like seriously messed up spelling that word) btw sesshy is a little bit ooc and sorry for the short chapter**

They were on the trail looking for a demon, they heard from the local village that the demon had been through not too long ago.

So there they were running through the forest on the hunt for shards. They found the demon and dealt with him with no problem, except for the fact that Kagome got a slight injury.

She tried shoo off their worries that is until she was cut off from speaking when a certain lord picked her up and sat her down on a large rock.

Kagome sat on the thr rock shocked and speechless everyone else included except for Rin and InuYasha. Rin who was beaming and InuYasha who was cursing.

Kagome stayed silent and watched as Sesshomaru cleaned and wrapped her knee, then he did something shocking everyone except Rin who was started smiling.

Sesshomaru kissed her bandaged knee, looking up into a blushing Kagome's face he said " I kissed the boo-boo away" Kagome blushed harder from him giving her words back and Sesshomaru smirked inside.

**please review**


	11. A Moment of Silence

**I do not own InuYasha Hey guys, sorry for the really late update but don't worry you're getting two chapters tonight. There for father's day so yeah Happy Father's Day!**  
><strong>oh also I sorta wrote in Sesshys POV, i'm not sure how well it worked<strong>

She had been quiet all day long. Not that he wasn't enjoying the silence, but it was very out of character for her.

The little miko Kagome, she was usually full of smiles and full of optimistic talk. Usually it grated on his nerves but it felt off when she didn't act like she normally did.

The miko was quiet and seemed withdrawn, she still interacted with everyone but her voice was soft and gave short sentences.

At some point near the middle of the day the little miko asked the hanyou if she could go home when he said no in his brash manner, instead of fighting back like she usually did she just accepted it and got up asking to be left alone for a while. The two demons and the half demon could hear her muffled tears.

The hanyou's ears fell flat and even though he was more than sure the slayer couldn't hear the crying she began yelling about how unfair the hanyou was being to their friend.

While the slayer and others fought with the hanyou, Sesshomaru decided to go find the miko and find out what had gotten her in such a mood.

Finding her not to far off the miko sat huddled in her self on the grassy ground. The miko didn't realize he was there until he was standing a foot away from her.

She looked up startled and immediately began wiping her tears away "S-S Sesshomaru-sama, did you need something?"

Wanting to give a large sigh but instead gave a 'Hn' Sesshomaru sat down on the grassy field next to her and with his one arm brought her into his lap.

A blush cam over her cheeks going down her neck "Sesshomaru... what are you doing?" she asked forgetting to add the honorific in her embarrassment.

"Did you not care for my ward when she was upset miko?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts, we are pack." and with that he brought the miko closer to his chest giving a deep rumble. His mokomoko falling over her waist. When she didn't relax in his hold he spoke once more "Relax... Kagome".

His words seemed to be her undoing, she relaxed in his hold. Her fingers absentmindedly found his mokomoko and began petting and running her fingers through it.

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death" was all she said as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the warmth of being held and comforted.

please review

I'll have the next chapter out in a little bit


	12. Thank You For Being There

**This is a continuation from the last chapter**

** I do not own InuYasha**

**Happy Father's Day**

Sesshomaru was quite alright with holding the little miko Kagome in his arms. Her scent had a calming soothing quality to it , as she sat in his lap he couldn't help but think how right it felt having her near him. Following that thought was why he was thinking that at all.

He wasn't quite sure how long they had been sitting there and he didn't really care to be honest but he felt it best that they get back before one of the group members bust in ruining all the work he put into calming her. Realizing she fell asleep he felt the urge to sigh again but resisted it and picked her up and held her close in his one arm, his mokomoko wrapping around her waist.

~le break

A couple of weeks had passed since Kagome had remembered the pain from her father's death and her finding comfort and falling asleep in the Daiyoukai's he had comforted her she thought of all kinds of different ways she could thank him. After much and thinking, she recruited Rin in her plan to give Sesshomaru a return gift.

It was a sunny afternoon when Kagome decided it was a perfect time to give him the gift her and Rin had worked on.

He was sitting against a tree his eyes closed, as she walked up he opened his eyes and stared at her.

Kagome blushed (still a bit embarrassed) and handed him a handbound book.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly and opened the book, if Kagome wasn't paying close attention like she was she would have missed the widening of his eyes as he looked through the book.

"I thought since Rin knew you best, it would be best to have a book full of loving words from her." Kagome's blush grew "In the back of the book are some of my own writing I thought you'd might like."

Sesshomaru looked up and Kagome gave a slight gasp, to everyone else who would have looked at the pair would have seen the same stoic face on the lord but in his eyes there was a light. "Thank you mi-... thank you Kagome"

Kagome's blush grew deeper and before she could say anything Rin ran over and asked if Sesshomaru liked his gift. Patting the little girl on the head he reassured her he enjoyed his gift.

Kagome just smiled at the interaction between the two and she wasn't completely sure but she could've sworn she saw something in his eyes that gave her hope.

Hope for what she wasn't sure yet.

**please review**


	13. Simon Says

**I do not own InuYasha or the game Simon Says**  
><strong>sorry for the very late chapter<strong>

Day by day it was getting closer to the time for the big battle.

Kagome was worrying over what all the different possibilities of what would or could happen.

Kagome was a planner, she tended to always be prepared. So as a person who tended to always be prepared she made a plan for the children.

The kids were going to be far from the battle anyway but Kagome knew that kids tend to get bored easily or they would want to come and find them. Or at least she knew Shippo would want to come and help.

So she devised a plan, a game that would be fun for them but also get them to do what she said.

~scene change~

They were back in the village.

Miroku writing sutras, Sango polishing her weapon, InuYasha practicing his techniques, and Sesshomaru sitting as far away as he could his eyes closed and mediating.

Since things were coming closer and closer to the battle there were fewer times for Kagome and the kids to play games and sing songs so it was the perfect time to initiate her plan.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" A squeal of yes from kids was her answer.

"Okay so this game is really fun and really simple but you gotta follow the rules, you got it?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Okay, so the game is called Simon Says, and you play like this, the leader (me) will 'simon says...' and you have to do whatever simon says and in between I will tell you to do something but I won't say Simon Says. So if you do it you're out so, basically only do what Simon says. Do you understand?"

"I understand momma but who's Simon?"

Kagome laughed and smiled "It's just a name people use, I could say Kagome says instead, how about that?"

"I like that better! Use your name mama!"  
>"Okay,okay, ready to play?"<p>

"Yes!"

Explaining the rules on more time, Kagome got them ready and they began to play.

"Simon says to jump up and down."

The children began to jump.

"Simon says stop."

The children stopped.

"Rub your tummy"

Shippo began to rub his tummy and Kagome corrected him. The played several games of Simon Says till the children got it and won everytime.

~scene change ~

Tears in their eyes Rin and Shippo clung to Kagome, not wanting her to go.

She whispered soft reasurances telling them that they would be back as soon as they could.

As they stood ready to leave for battle, Kagome turned towards the children and said in a strong voice with a slightly sad smile "Simon says stay safe and stay here."

**_okay, so i think this story is going to come to a close soon, the next chapter which is a continuation from here will either come out tonight or tomrow and if neither of those times, then sometime this week._**

**_please review_**


End file.
